the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Issen Inazuma
'Approval:' 8/6/14 26 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' 'Personality' Nindō - I am a weapon, a blade wielded by Kiri to insure its protection by any means necessary. Pre-awoken memories - Umm... Issen is a very amusing character... he likes to talk... and doesn't stop talking... and doesn't stop moving... and doesn't stop doing things... and can't focus on one thing for a second... and so on. Many people think his lightning release not only effects his jutsu base and chakra, but who he is as a person as well due to the never ending amount of energy and spur of the moment attitude. He is friendly, very friendly to those he meets. He does indeed enjoy company a lot, since wandering alone gets very boring... very quickly. He is a very spur of the moment kind of person, who never plans since he can't focus for a single second, and... gets lost extremely easily, so he kind of just wanders and ends up wherever he ends up. Despite his insanity, there are the rare times where Issen is serious, but those are very rare indeed. If you ask him how he does things, how he learned to use his jutsu, he will simply say "I don't know.. i just point my finger and the pretty zapy takes care of the big meanies!" His favorite food is... umm... what is his favorite food... i forgot... uhhhhhhh.... Post-Awoken memories - After having his curse mark removed, Issen regained all of his memories causing a great mental strain and tear on him due to the shear amount he regained and what they were. This left him to be what he calls "realistic" in nature. Where he sees things for what they are and just accepts it for being so. He does not feel the need to make bonds with people anymore, just only for formalities. He prefers to do what he sees to be beneficial in nature, things where he would gain from the situation, or Kiri will gain from it, However if forced or asked by a superior to do something he does not see beneficial, he will still comply and get it done. To most he seems cruel, cold hearted. but to him he sees it as realistic. He is very much so what most consider the definition of what a Shinobi is. 'Appearance' Pre- awoken memories - Issen's appearance... white lots of white! Yes, after all that is what his lightning looks like... so why not base what he looks like after it? Oh, and the Hair is natural, yes very very white natural hair just like is zaps! And his eyes are like mini electric storms, as in they are electric blue and even look like an electric show at times, but that is very very rarely cause... Issen doesn't like to be angry about things, it isn't fun and drives people away and he likes company. He Wears his Kiri headband around his neck, and even the cloth on that is white! Post-Awoken memories - Nothing has really changed about Issen's appearance after regaining his memories. his hair is still white, His eye's still electric blue, he still wears white clothing for the most part along with his Kiri Flak vest and headband around his neck. His Katana rests on his left hip for easy draw. The only things that have changed is his disposition. Rather then the electric blue they use to be, his eyes are now bright red, but still have that faint electric pulse to them. He is serious now, calm, and what most would say lacking in emotion. Issen know wears bandages across his face covering the upper half of his head including his eyes, relying on his ability to hear and see with Eye of Kagura to fight. 'Themes' Issen's Theme 'Stats' (Total:212) ' '''Strength: 30 ' 'Speed: 30 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 150 + 100 (Yin Seal) Supercharge: 30 Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release: White Lightning ''' '''Genin 2: Eye of Kagura Chunin: Kenjutsu Specialist ' '''Jonin: Sealing Specialist ' '''S-Rank: Space-Time Manipulation Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 26 Banked feats: 1 Feat Culminations These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones/ Combo's Using feats *'Lightning Transmission' - Issen creates a single clone both, then Issen and the clone both perform a Lightning Cutter technique on opposite hands. Connecting their techniques together, they form a chain of lightning between themselves that is able to slice through objects almost anything with great ease. technique, leaves Issen and clone at 10cp left attack *'Flash Technique: Raijin Suto (Thunder-God Strike)' - Issen tosses Nuibari at his target, once its past the target he performs a flash to instantly appear behind his target, grab Nuibari and perform a Zantetsuken.80cp *'Lightning Crucifixion' - Issen performs his Crucifixion technique than channels a lightning cutter through Nuibari's thread, causing the target to not only become sewn together, but electrocuted causing the body to spaz and extreme damage, if not killing the target. (crucifixion)(55 bind due to Sew ability 40cp (lightning cutter) = 80cp technique] Passive feats/other things (These are feats Taken under RU's or other mic things displayed here for easy use.) # Silent Killing - Makes Issen extremely quite almost unable to be heard well moving if he wishes and able to track people by sound alone. # Blind Folded Issen wears bandages over his eyes at all times, making it to where he is unaffected by eye contact based jutsu since his eyes can not be seen unless the bandages are removed. Stat feats/ passive/ Other... (5) # 5 x8 Stat feats # Silent Killing Technique - As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Issen is a master of this technique due to his training under one of the 7 Swordsman allowing him to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Lightning Release (4) #'Super Zapy White Dragon Of DEATH! (Kirin)' - The user can force white lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating white lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 cp) #'Lightning Cutter -' The far more advanced and stronger version of Chidori. It functions in the same way as Chidori where the user channels an extreme amount of Lightning chakra to the palm of their hand, however it is much stronger and takes much more focus to create. Unlike Chidori, lightning Cutter is also able to be created without the use of any hand signs. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (40cp) #'Lightning Clone(lvl1)- '''Issen creates a lightning clone, splitting up his chakra evenly between him and the clones. When the clone is destroyed, it discharges lightning into what destroyed it equal to the cp left in the clone. If destroyed or released willingly, it gives Issen knowledge. The clones endurance is = 25% of Issen's (50 CP minimum.) #'Depth Charge '- The user expels lightning chakra from all over their body creating a lightning explosion centered around the user. The lightning explosion hits anyone withing a 10ft radius of the user causing decent damage and nice little shock to the system. Obviously, the user is not harmed by this technique. (20cp) '''Eye of Kagura (4)' #'Eye of Kagura: Sight-' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of all chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. maintain *'Eye of Kagura: Distance-' An upgrade to Sight the user can now see all chakra within 1 mile | increases the distance of Sensory Sphere to a 40ft radius rather then 20ft. not add to cp cost of the jutsu it enhances *'Fluctuating Chakra' - The user is now able to change their chakra network's appearance at will. They can make it appear to be weaker then it normally is, make it appear to be someone else's chakra network rather then their own, and even change its color making it extremely difficult to identify the person by their chakra alone. Passive *'Eye of Kagura: Genjutsu Break' - The user Is able to tell if they are under the influence of a genjutsu allowing them to weaken it or even break free from it. Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. Kenjutsu (4) #'White Fang' - An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade by channeling lightning chakra through the blade. The materialized white chakra is shaped like a long blade around the channeled blade that is up to 10 feet long, able to cut through most things such as rock and steel with ease, leaving behind a very clean surface and a slight static shock. maintain release + Kenjutsu #'Lightning stance '- A very swift and unpredictable sword stance. The user performs unpredictable zig zagged based maneuvers swiftly, making it hard to trace their movement and actions allowing them to maneuver around incoming attacks easier. maintain +5 speed, +5 partial to reaction #'Zantetsuken (Iron-Cutting Sword)' - The user holds there sword behind them, then performs a single powerful slash while moving faster than the eye can see at their intended target, causing sever amounts of damage if not slicing their target in half. This strike is strong enough to cut through Iron with ease, thus where its name comes from. (40cp) #'Wire Crucifixion' - Using Nuibari and wire strings, Issen strings his opponents in a way that leaves their bodies looking as though they were crucified. maintain binding technique using Nuibari (equivalent to a 55cp bind due to Sew ability with Nuibari) Legendary Swords (2) (Taken under Ken) #'Furasshu' - Furasshu is a white, straight blade Katana with a white hilt and red diamond pattern in the traditional Katana fashion. The blade was created with lightning forged into it, causing it to have lightning arcing off the blade when it is drawn. ##'Current' - The Blade natural has an electrical current running though it. Upon hitting targets, it passively does 10cp in lightning damage along with the strike. The intensity of the lightning can be increased if the user invests 10cp into the blade causing it to do 20cp damage from the lightning. #'Nuibari' - (縫い針; Literally meaning "Sewing Needle"): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). ##'Sew' - 15 cp Passive 15cp bind (can be increased with cp). Additionally, if the user performs any binding based jutsu using Nuibari to perform it such as Crucifixion, sew applies to that bind, but Nuibari must be the Item used to perform the bind to gain the additional bonus. Sealing (2) #'Yin Seal (3 feats)' - Chakra is stored in a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Issen's seal is located on the back of his right hand. CP gained = 100 CP Space-Time (2) #'Flash Technique FTG' - Issen has become so in tune with lightning, the use of seals, and Time/space he is able to become one with lightning for a very short time allowing him to travel at the speed of light causing him to disappear and reappear in a flash of white lightning. This allows him to basically teleport around the battlefield to any surface he has placed a seal laced with lightning chakra. It costs 5cp to place the lightning seal, or he can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. This technique cannot be used to leave a combat situation. release, Time\Space, Sealing 40cp FTG rules. [1 seal (on Nuibari) #'Flash Technique: Raijin Kirā (Thunder-God Killer)' - Issen teleports 3 times using his flash technique and performs a separate attack each time. However do to the speed these attacks are performed at, they are not done at full strength causing them to only do 50% of the users normal str in damage per hit (150% total str in damage). To compensate for the lack of strength due to the speed of this technique, Issen channels white fang through his sword. are unable to perform this technique (for the technique)+ 20cp White fang = 100cp Required - lightning release, time/space, Kenjutsu, sealing. Feats Required - Flash, white fang. Technique Equipment *(6) 2 Chakra Pill *(3) Set of Senbon *(3) 2 Flash Bombs *(2) Thread (Ninja Wire) *(Feat) Furasshu *(Feat) Nuibari (Has a Flash Seal) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 100,500 * Transfer - 50k from Nenshou Natsuin (60k/ RU swap)/ 24,000 transfer to nen * Ryo left: 64,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 184' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: 3 -Monday' Special Missions 1 ' Best Date Ever (0qp) (6/27/14) '''S-Rank: 3 ' Supa Hot Fire! (4qp) (7/19/14) The Last of Hiruko (4qp) (7/15/14) The End of Jinei (4qp) (6/11/14) Death Incarnate (4qp) (5/20/14) 'A-Rank: 7 ' Supa Hot Fire Returns! Also Sacrifices (3qp) (7/30/14) The Compound Failure (4qp) (7/2/14) The Slaughter At the Camps (3qp) (6/26/14) Attack on Experiments! (4qp) (6/25/14) (S-arc Mission 2) Back To The Human Experimentation Lab (4qp) (6/24/14) (S-Arc Mission 1) Jinei's Compound Assault (4qp) (6/9/14) The Illusionist Hunter-Nin (4qp) (5/27/14) A Map - Part 2 (3qp) (4/8/14) Fisherman's Sword (4qp) (3/29/14) 'B-Rank: 20 ' Death of Supa Hot Fire :C (3qp) (8/5/14) The Dark Temple (3qp) (7/30/14) Temple of Horrors (3qp) (7/27/14) Chainsaw Armed Beast (4qp) (7/7/14) Mr. Willow (4qp) (6/4/14) The Archaeological Dig (4qp) (5/20/14) The Man with the big Sword (4qp (5/20/14) Sano the Stealer (3qp) (5/18/14) Meeting Suzaku (2qp) (5/11/14) (Gained Sword) Rank Up: Squiggly (3qp) (5/7/14) Oskai The Traitor (4qp) (5/5/14) Pride and Greed (1qp) (5/2/14) A Test (4qp) (5/2/14) Cleaning Up Messes (4qp) (4/30/14) Icecream? (4qp) (4/23/14) Avogadro (3qp) (4/22/14) Mrokeii Kage Rank Part 2 (0qp) (4/20/14) Octo-hitler (0qp) (4/19/14) The Spoopy House (4qp) (4/14/14) A Ghostly Storm (0qp) (4/11/14) Shifting Earth (3qp) (4/10/14) Extreme (4qp) (3/10/14) Elementals (3qp) (3/4/14) 'C-Rank: 11 ' Bandits on the Sea (3qp) (5/3/14) Hunting (3qp) (4/23/14) The Narrator (0qp) (4/20/14) Ice Cream! (0qp) (4/19/14) Weird Creepy Lady (0qp) (4/17/14) The ancient glasses (0qp) (4/12/14) Village Elder! (3qp) (4/9/14) The Perfect Conglomeration (3qp) (4/9/14) Test in the Caves (3qp) (3/19/14) Nightmare no Jutsu (4qp) (3/13/14) Twin Sirens (3qp) (3/4/14) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 10 #39 The Flash Project (Final S-Arc thing) (6/25/14) (Char Dev) Trip to Konoha(5/5/14) Thinking S-Arc RP (5/18/14) Request (2qp) (5/9/14) Off Duty (4/15/14) To the Doctor (4/16/14) The Seal (4/18/14) (Char. Dev. 2 (0qp)) Hidden Truths (3/10/14) (Char. Dev. 1) Border Scuffle (2qp) (3/5/14) HE HAS COME! Kinda... slightly lost though... (3/3/14) OS Missions 11 Walking Darkness (4qp) (7/29/14) Cultist Clash in the Woods (4qp) (7/27/14) Meany Uchiha (4qp) (7/11/14) Flute Man (4qp) (7/6/14) Childs Play(4qp) (7/6/14) Stupid Smugglers (0) (6/29/24) Library of K'n-yan (4qp) (6/3/14) Get the Scrolls (0qp) (5/11/14) Noble escort... (2qp) (4/21/14) Find Jiro (2qp) (4/17/14) Bandits always bandits (4qp) (4/14/14) Killing Missing Nin (4qp) (3/8/14) 'History and Story' He blew through the academy quite quickly and surprisingly since he doesn't remember many things, everything just seems to naturally come to him as he goes. He graduated at a young age top of his class and was immediately put into a genin squad, however his glory days at Kumo quickly came to an end with the Oni Lord destroying and conquering his former village. However Issen has come to settle down and very much like Kiri. He has set his eyes on becoming on of the Great Seven Swordsman, however just what exactly is his end goal? After getting the curse seal removed, Issen regained all of his memories at one time leaving behind mental scares and strain due to the overload and whatever those memories contained. Whatever those memories might be, exactly what happened to Issen when he was a Child is a mystery to all but him, or is it? 'Relationships' Rumi - Issen's best friend as most would call it he believes. She is a fellow Swordsman, wielder of Kabutowari, and very good and happy to kill things. Tibs - That one super important person Issen is suppose to know because he is know a Kiri shinobi! (he still doesn't know who he is though... Shhh) Yoshimaru Igaku - Is unsure how he became a Shinobi with his attitude, then again he is part of Konoha. Kazu Akiyama - A fellow Swordsman and wielder of the Ex-Blade. He has some work to do, but should be useful when the time comes. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure